Katniss and Gale
by redfox123
Summary: Mature for adult content, title says it I guess. One off chapter, my first story of this sort.


That night Gale turned up at my house. I was lying awake as usual fraught with the consuming nightmares or empty tiredness. I heard his stride across the gravel and he knew I'd be awake. Opening my curtains I called down through the open window.

"Wait a minute" he smiled a cheeking grin at me and walked to the door to wait. Haymitch was used to my night time wandering with Gale and had learnt to ignore it. He never told Peeta and that was for the best. As I pulled on a plain black fitted t shirt and green cargo trousers that was the most basic the capitol would give me I head downstairs to meet Gale. We lock into a close embrace and he leads me wordlessly through the streets of the district. We cross the line the usual way and step into the cover of the trees, where both of us belonged.

I don't know how I would manage without Gale. I loved Peeta like you love a puppy, nothing like I loved Gale. I don't know how I would manage without these nights. Nights where he can make me forget myself and everything I've been through. These nights where passion and instinct can possess me.

"I finished our special place" he says lovingly in his manly voice. He comes into the woods whenever I am away for the capitol and he hunts, and builds. We walk together until he pulls me into a clearing with a small shelter. In the shelter is a small set of draws and a bed.

"it's perfect, I love you. So," My lips pause as I step toward him a reach out for his touch. "Let's try it out."

His arms find my back and weave into my hair as we strike into a fierce kiss. My hands traced patterns into the muscled curves of his shoulders and run across his tough golden skin. There's no time for talking when we are like this. Our bodies take over. He pushes his hands up my t shirt and runs them up my bare back and slowly pulls up the fabric. I trace his ribs as I do the same to him, taking in every line like it was the first time I'd ever seen them because I never knew just how much longer we had. Once our tops were off and my bra was tossed he pushed my back onto the bed. Leaning over me he began to kiss his way from my forehead to my stomach. Lingering over each free breast and flipping my nipples with his tongue. I let myself release a sigh of pleasure which encouraged him to stroke his hands down to my legs. In a few swift motions his and my clothes were completely gone and lay discarded on the floor. His hands swept down and rubbed my thighs working their way around the goal.

"Please" I moaned in desire. I needed him. Seeing my desire he proceeded with his hands. Those hand which could set the most intricate trap certainly had other uses. I was drenched and begging for it. He rubbed my spot at a varying pace and bent down with his mouth. My stomach plunged with animal pleasure as he kisses and licked me, drinking my juices. He groaned in delight. When he had me begging he plunged in with his long fingers. I throbbed and with just moments of his skilful pumps my g spot was triggered and I came. I let out a scream of delight and he lapped it up as I panted. Sensing it was my turn I reached up for him and turned up around with me one top. He could not have been harder. I began to tease him back. Playfully nibbling and licking around his pulsing dick. He begged me, "Just do it, please" he gasped. I leaned in and out to a rhythm and sucked him off. I felt him on the back of my throat and could taste him. I could feel him climax ad he soon did. I swallowed what I could as it gushed out. His hands grasped my arms tightly as he let out a low animal whimper of joy.

Moving up his body I kissed my way up to his lips. I let him recover as I traced his neck with my hands feeling around his face and neck. I opened my eyes to look at his. His eyes met mine with love and I began to grind into him. I felt further lust as I felt him get hard again and grasped his hands and guided them to my once again flooding vagina. He stroked his way in with two fingers and began to finger me rapidly with precision. When I was ready I pulled away and he flipped himself on top to lead. Guiding himself into me gently he slid in. We moulded together in harmony and he took up a fierce pace. Pumping in and out of me he grinded up against my g spot vigorously. We both filled the woods with our excessive panting and sweat glistenened off our backs. It felt like our bodies were one being working our way to total ecstasy and my mind was only pull of passion. We reached orgasm together and I felt him release inside me pulling out to spread it across my tits as he fondled them and into my greedy mouth. He bent down to lick me and collapsed onto me. We were shattered and still full of pleasure. As we cleaned each other up we whispered our love.

After a few minutes of silence, we caught our breaths and I reached down with one hand to please him. He moaned and hardened. With no warning he turned me over and launched into me when I was on all fours. Grunting together he pounded into me. I felt so full of him as he ground me in just the right place. Pushing him out, I rolled over and took the top with my finger on his lips. I began to pulse and thrust onto him. As we neared his climax he shouted my name and almost cried with desire as I pulled off him once more decided to finish him by mouth. Sucking once more I could receive all his semen. And this time I would swallow every last drop. After he came I brought my own area over his face and he followed by bringing just with his tongue to a heart clenching orgasm that shook through me and went straight into his mouth. Completely spent we collapsed onto each other for a last passionate kiss and slept until dawn naked in the forest.

Now I couldn't do that with Peeta.


End file.
